Saki
Saki Sergeant of the Utopian Peacekeeping Force (Or 'UPF' for short), Saki first appeared in Page 35 in an emergency broadcast. Appearance: Saki is a buxom elven woman with long blonde hair which she keeps tied back in a pony tail and piercing blue eyes (that thanks to her elven blood can see fantastically well in the dark). She wears flexible form fitting clothes designed to hinder movement as little as possible, and a hooded cloak. She carries on her two short swords that are visably tied to her waist, and has several other blades hidden on her elsewhere. Personality: Confident and charismatic, Saki is a blend of rebellious free spirit and guardian of the downtrodden. She is mischevious and enjoying toying with opponents, and as she is a decent tactician (though far from the best in the UPF) and a skilled warrior she is able to persevere throughout any conflict. Powers: Saki's combat style is fast, dexterous combat, using her twin short swords to unleash a flurry of blows against her foe, she is able to move around her targets and strike their weak points. She excels at deception, both in combat and out, and will use stealth and misdirection to control the flow of battle to suit her need. Her power is perfectly suited to this style of stealth and agility, as she can manipulate the shadows and control darkness. This power comes with a variety of effects, but her most commonly used abilities are: Shadow Step: She can move from one body of shadows to another in an instant so long as it is within her line of sight. This gives her unpresidented mobility on a battlefield, able to move into another person's shadow and strike them in the back before moving into another's. Suppress Light: Controling and expanding the shadows in an area she can engulf light sources to dampen it's effect, enhancing the shadows of an area and giving her more shadows to work with. Shroud of Darkness: Bending the shadows around her she is able to make herself almost invisible whilst in the dark, even when others with night vision are looking for her. Shadow Illusion: Twisting Shadows into various shapes, she is able to use the darkness to appear like various shapes, including objects and people. This shadow illusion isn't tangible and is only used as quick distractions due to its various limitations. History: Saki was born on Utopia 130 years ago her father is the head of the UPF and her late mother was a teacher at the institute. Saki's father was extremely strict on her growing up, which was very difficult considering her rebellious nature, she learnt from him about duty and justice, honour and tradition. Her mother was much more easy going on her and would encourage her free spirited nature when her father wasn't around, she learnt from her about being true to herself, about the merits of freedom and about compassion. This clash of ideals eventually culminated with Saki running away from home shortly after her mother's passing, and gaining absolute freedom. This freedom however extended to her stealing things that she wanted and she spent years doing what she wanted, taking what she wanted, when she wanted, becoming the most infamous thief across all of Utopia. Hunted by the UPF still headed by her father and mocking them at every chance she got, sometimes allowing herself to get captured just so she could escape. To her the UPF were a joke, and their efforts to stop her nothing more than a game. However, her time spent on the fringe of society exposed her to all sorts of people, many of whom were desperate and without hope. She shared with them her prizes of her exploits and found more and more people in need of her help. She came to see their care as her duty and found honour in taking up a 'Robin Hood' role in saving them. Fighting the corrupt politicians who would make their lives worse for their own gain, and dispicable tax collectors who would take all that they had, her battle against the UPF expanded scope to a battle against all the hirachys of Utopia and the corruption within. This made her extremely popular with the masses, as her fight expanded scope, the number of people she would aid increased as well, and eventually after a period of massive political upheaval she was officially hired by the New Utopian Government to purge all corruption from all the systems. No longer a criminal or a hero against corruption but a government sanctioned agent she got to work ridding any and all corruption she could find and restore Utopia to it's former glory. She was given a squad of UPF agents (hand picked by her) to aid her in her mission, and to this date she still is the first line of defense between the people of Utopia and any possible corruption in the ruling bodies, her popularity and new official station granting the governement a degree of accountability and respectability amongst the people that they didn't have before (granted her criminal record still stands, but no one persues her about it through fear of backlash by the citizens of Utopia, and the fact that no cell seems to be able to hold her). Relationships: Isao - The head of the CPF and her father. Saki and Isao have been on shaky terms for decades now, but there is a mutual respect for each other, especially after Saki became an official governement agent herself. The two of them meet up for a drink once a week as both would like to fix their relationship a bit, but it'll take time. Lainathiel - Saki's late mother, the two were extremely close and Saki remember's her fondly. Dimitrius - The Utopian counciler who hired her. Saki respects Dimitrius greatly and has worked with him closely to make Utopia (upper case U), more of a utopia (lower case u). Empi - Saki works closely with the head of the Utopial Institute as she is on the look out for talented, selfless individuals for whom to work with....that and the Institute has a lousy hiring policy that means Saki has to go there often to deal with the teachers there. Trivia: -Saki is the first OC of comic co-creator Curethedarkness and has taken many forms in many mediums. -Curethedark-ness has a tattoo of Saki on his back. -Saki's power is based off the 'Shadow Dancer' prestige class in D&D and her skills are akin to that of a Rogue (the typically prerequisite class for a Shadow Dancer.